Irresistibly and Insatiably, In Love
by Anonymous Starbucks Lover
Summary: [Vignettes] There was no rehabilitation for them; they were too far gone in this dangerous little affair, this risky little escapade of theirs. There was no going back. There was no escape. The damage was done. The only thing that would be left of their relationship was heartbreak. The truth to it all was simple: they were irresistibly and insatiably in love... Full summary inside!
1. Simplicity Escapes Her

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved to Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Tite Kubo, Studio Pierrot, Shōnen Jump, or Viz Media (or any other people/companies involved with the manga/anime, Bleach).

**Note:** OOC. AU. Cliché with a twist.

* * *

**Irresistibly and Insatiably, In Love**

**_By_**** Anonymous Starbucks Lover**

**Summary:** What she called simple seductive and tantalizing attraction, or "irresistibility", was just her being too blinded by her love to seriously leave him and remember to never go back; and what he called an overwhelming absorption, or an "addiction", was just too insatiable for him to deny there being more to his feelings or for him to do anything about. There was no rehabilitation for them, nor would there ever be; they were too far gone in this dangerous little affair, this risky little escapade of theirs, no matter how "innocent" or "recreationally adventurous" they called it. Their exploits had been just one too many… There was no going back. There was no escape. The damage was done. The only thing that would be left of their relationship –whatever kind of sick and twisted relationship it was- was heartbreak… The truth to it all was simple: they were irresistibly and insatiably in love…

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**1. Simplicity Escapes Her**

**_Maybe… had she been born simpler, and extremely so… just maybe their paths wouldn't have crossed… _**

Orihime Inoue was by no means simple. There was nothing about her that was simple, possibly with the exception of her lifestyle which wasn't exactly lavish. _(Yet at the same time while it wasn't extravagant, it wasn't dull either.)_ Orihime Inoue, nicknamed Hime by a multitude of friends and family members alike because of her goddess-like beauty and her namesake, was a woman who was extremely smart- and shockingly so. It wasn't unlikely to find women as smart as her nowadays, but it was unlikely to find someone who held themselves as confident as her while remaining outspoken in an honest, respectful way: primarily unbiased in her views before coming to conclusions which led to her being opinionated, and modest enough to remain sophisticated and classy with a bit of an edge. This all of course was underplayed due to unearthly beauty. Orihime, it would seem, had been one of those lucky few on this planet constructed by the gods themselves: she had a vivacious, slim and toned, hourglass figure. She had legs that ran on forever and led to shapely hips and a tiny waist and her fairness was complimented by perfect porcelain skin. And, of course, Orihime had, in less than fitting terms, a "rack" and "cake", implying large breasts and a nicely rounded bottom. Add all of that to a lovely heart-shaped face with doe-shaped ashen grey eyes, full lips, a button nose, and you had the deity Orihime –daughter of Tentei, represented by the star Vega- herself in disguise. But the magnificence didn't stop there! There was more to Orihime than just a pretty face and brains; there was one more thing about this princess that made it that much easier for a specific someone to have his way with her.

Orihime was [also] too kind, too trusting, too caring and too concerned about others surrounding her. _(That often led to her being taken advantage of.)_ It was just who Orihime was though; it was in her character. She naturally was a mother-hen to those around her. The dark copper-colored haired beauty had always been the type to fret over others and be completely nice to family, friends, and strangers alike. She was born that way.

So, all in all, Orihime Inoue was by no means –at all- simple. She wasn't basic; she was relatively the opposite in fact... It was hard to find just one good word, one accurate word to describe her without there being some form of injustice, so easily stated, she was: Complex. Extraordinary. Unfathomable. Exquisite.

The list could go on and on, the examples could stretch on for miles, but simply put –in contrast to Orihime herself- Orihime Inoue was an intricate figure, whose life was fated to be turned upside down.

In a life that failed to be "simple", why perceive the notation that things would be normal? Orihime had and, because of that, was not expecting the jolt from her seemingly perfect world that included being thrust into another's. Things were bound to be shaken up in her life at some point in time and the time had presented itself when she began working as a secretary for a very important Japanese business tycoon. It had started as an internship offered to students at University of Tokyo majoring in business administration/management, which she was, and minoring in entrepreneurship, which she also was, so Orihime fit the bill perfectly. From the moment she started working under one Ichigo Kurosaki, she had caught his eye. And, the events that had spiraled out from there had been inevitably unstoppable, because once he, as any predator does, set his sights on desirable prey, he would not stop until he had her… _(So, granted, after she completed her internship, at 23 years old, he offered her a permanent job as his secretary to make sure she stayed. Ichigo had offered the job with the promise of helping her fulfil her dream to one day work alongside her elder brother in his business. True to his predication, Orihime had accepted, not knowing his real motives behind keeping her.)_

And it had been all because of her failure to be simple. Of course, this was not her fault. It just was what it was, quite reasonably. It was her exact lacking of simplicity that stood out to the playboy billionaire –cough, cough, Ichigo Kurosaki- and attracted him to her like a moth to light.

Ichigo Kurosaki had watched her –who didn't? She wasn't someone you could easily ignore: what with her good looks, striking intelligence, and her ability to instantly captivate a room with her charisma and bright smile. Orihime Inoue from the moment she entered his life, and due to everything he witnessed from the sensible auburn-haired woman, had enthralled the orange-haired man. She had entranced and captivated him with her non-simplicity! Ichigo had concluded from there that he would have to make her his.

Things after that were never the same…

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"Hold the elevator, please!" a lovely feminine voice called out from down the corridor.

There was a single man in the elevator, by premeditated choice of course, dressed handsomely in a dark grey Dolce&Gabbana suit. He held out a hand and stopped the door from closing, allowing just enough space for the woman to slide in.

Vibrant auburn with a natural sheen was the first thing he saw as he let the doors close. The man inwardly smirked as ashen-grey orbs, almost silver in the light, shined up at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san," the woman said, bowing out of respect and gratitude.

_Kurosaki-san_ eyed her as she straightened again, taking in her navy-blue, long sleeve, bodice fitted, Ted Baker skater dress. The dress was fairly tight, but not uncomfortably or disrespectfully so around the chest and abdomen then flared out past the waist and reached her knees - ending exactly before the hem covered them. The auburn-haired lady paired her lovely -not to mention stylish, designer- dress with a matching beige blazer and similarly-colored Jimmy Choo cosmic pumps. And to top it off she carried with her a Ted Baker mini bowler leather bag that was nude-colored and had gold-metal accentuation that included a gold bow right over the designer's label. _(Though it did not hide the designer's signature piece on the bag.)_

"Please, Orihime, I've told you countless times to call me Ichigo," _Ichigo_ Kurosaki replied, ignoring her thanks, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

"And I've told you countless times as well that it's inappropriate and informal; you're my boss," she countered - as professional as ever.

Ichigo's smirk grew.

"You really are a stickler for the rules, aren't you? Well if you insist on using formalities, then I insist that you change the suffix because Kurosaki-_san_ is my father," the orange-haired playboy said, smiling mischievously, flirtatiously at Orihime. _(More than anything though, it had been a dangerous smile.)_

"Fine," Orihime acquiesced. "Kurosaki-kun."

And she said it with such confidence and formality that Ichigo could do nothing but agree.

"Alright then," he said.

The 'ding' of the elevator bell rung, indicating that they had reached the lobby of the building. Orihime smiled at Ichigo, beaming at him, and excused her for the night but not before she bid him a good evening as well. Ichigo just waved and leaned against the railing in the elevator, watching her walk away from him, her heels clacking on the floor throughout the room.

She didn't even notice him _not_ get off the elevator.

_'Not simple indeed,'_ Ichigo thought with a cocky yet intrigued smirk on his face. He was going to have to play his cards right to get to this one, but some how he knew that the wait would be worth it in the end...

"Not simple indeed..."

* * *

Theme: Simplicity is not in my nature.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm taking a page from my sister's book and beginning a drabble series with a plot. This will be the second drabble -or _vignette-_ series I've decided to start, only this time for the Bleach fandom, specifically for IchiHime - the other having been for Naruto entitled: **The Little Things**. Like her vignettes for the fanfic work entitled **Words**, my drabbles with follow a plot and will be relatively short. And while they won't be as short as some of the chapters in **Words**, -or even **Only Eyes For Her**- they won't exceed one thousand words in any given chapter. They might go over the limit, but only from time to time.

I hope you all enjoy this new series and I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully a chapter a day.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! _(Review with suggestions, requests, praises, and/or constructive criticism -but no flames.)_

Until the next update,

Anonymous


	2. Don't Think About It

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved to Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Tite Kubo, Studio Pierrot, Shōnen Jump, or Viz Media (or any other people/companies involved with the manga/anime, Bleach).

**Note:** OOC. AU. Cliché with a twist.

* * *

**Irresistibly and Insatiably, In Love**

**_By_**** Anonymous Starbucks Lover**

**Summary:** What she called simple seductive and tantalizing attraction, or "irresistibility", was just her being too blinded by her love to seriously leave him and remember to never go back; and what he called an overwhelming absorption, or an "addiction", was just too insatiable for him to deny there being more to his feelings or for him to do anything about. There was no rehabilitation for them, nor would there ever be; they were too far gone in this dangerous little affair, this risky little escapade of theirs, no matter how "innocent" or "recreationally adventurous" they called it. Their exploits had been just one too many… There was no going back. There was no escape. The damage was done. The only thing that would be left of their relationship –whatever kind of sick and twisted relationship it was- was heartbreak… The truth to it all was simple: they were irresistibly and insatiably in love…

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**2. Don't Think About It**

**_She had to focus on other things and stop her trail of thoughts from straying to a certain playboy entrepreneur and his flirting, his charm, his eyes- just everything about him in general..._**

Orihime tried not to think about Ichigo's smile and how predatorily he had been looking at her in the elevator. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes, but that wasn't what she was really trying not to think about. What Orihime was trying not to think about was the fact that she might have actually liked being ogled by her flirtatious boss. It'd been going on for a while between them, this little innocent-yet-not-so-innocent flirting, and she secretly liked dressing up to go to work just so he could stare at _her_ and _her **only**_, but it was wrong so she tried not to think about it.

And for the most part of her drive home, she had been unsuccessful in getting her -undeniably, as hard she might try to, sexy- boss out of her head. And that had been true for the majority of the past two years she had been working for him. Given, of course, she taken notice of him during the year she had completed her internship but Orihime had come up with a solution to her pining over her totally-out-of-reach, unattainable boss: _finish the year and get the hell out._ She'd complete her internship, leave and never think about him again, or even look back at what she couldn't have. And that _obviously_ worked out so well...

As she drove, Orihime couldn't stop thinking about a number of things and those number of things were mostly centralized around Ichigo Kurosaki: his incredible good looks had been something that caught her eye immediately, not to say that she was shallow, but her initial interview with him had startled her a bit when she had first met him. Likewise, there was his flirtatious smile and seductive eyes. He was extremely –and obviously- intelligent, witty, and funny. _(He also had tendencies to be playful at sometimes, while being really sarcastic during other times.)_ Ichigo also had an –almost- irresistible charm about him: confident, but not too confident to come off as cocky, a tad bit arrogant, charismatic…

…And there she was thinking about him again.

The remainder of her evening was like that drive home, which had gone by shockingly fast. _(Orihime had honestly been surprised that she had not caused any accidents; even more so, she had been shocked that she hadn't been pulled over.)_ Orihime would be cooking and he would find a way to sneak into her thoughts; she could have been settling down to watch her favorite show, "Happy Hour" and he would creep up in the back of her mind; Orihime had been trying to ignore him –albeit unsuccessfully- all evening long, but Ichigo just kept popping back up.

She was infected so-to-speak by him, -his deep and smooth, baritone voice; his musky and spicy scent; his perfect smile; his tall, lean and muscular body; his genuine laughter; his enchanting amber eyes- everything about him!

_(And that's when our auburn-haired, mild-tempered princess gave up on trying to get anything else accomplished that night.)_

Finally, Orihime decided to call it a night, slipped into pink Victoria's Secret pajamas and crawled into her comfy queen-sized bed. Just as she began to slip into dreamland, and away from the source of her restless distress, her iPhone vibrated beside her on the nightstand.

Reaching for it, Orihime sighed. Hopefully, it was someone other than Ichigo, but as luck would have it, the text read: _"Orihime, I hope I'm not disturbing you at such a late hour, however, I need you to come into the office tomorrow morning around 8. Wear something nice, we'll be out and about all day. Have a nice night."_

The text was from none other than the man of her thoughts, whom she had been trying to _not_ think about. Ichigo freaking Kurosaki.

It was complete with a winking face at the end, as if to tease her, as if Ichigo knew the effect he was having on her. Needless to say, Orihime had not had a good night...

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Theme: Ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist. Avoiding the subject/topic.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and please leave a review! _(Review with suggestions, requests, praises, and/or constructive criticism -but no flames.)_

Until the next update,

Anonymous


	3. It's All In A Day's Work

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved to Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity, and in no way intends to infringe on copyrights held by Tite Kubo, Studio Pierrot, Shōnen Jump, or Viz Media (or any other people/companies involved with the manga/anime, Bleach).

**Note:** OOC. AU. Cliché with a twist.

* * *

**Irresistibly and Insatiably, In Love**

**_By_**** Anonymous Starbucks Lover**

**Summary:** What she called simple seductive and tantalizing attraction, or "irresistibility", was just her being too blinded by her love to seriously leave him and remember to never go back; and what he called an overwhelming absorption, or an "addiction", was just too insatiable for him to deny there being more to his feelings or for him to do anything about. There was no rehabilitation for them, nor would there ever be; they were too far gone in this dangerous little affair, this risky little escapade of theirs, no matter how "innocent" or "recreationally adventurous" they called it. Their exploits had been just one too many… There was no going back. There was no escape. The damage was done. The only thing that would be left of their relationship –whatever kind of sick and twisted relationship it was- was heartbreak… The truth to it all was simple: they were irresistibly and insatiably in love…

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**3. It's All In A Day's Work **

**_There are things that we must all go through in a single day or work, but… these things were things only she could possibly go through in a day's work…_**

Ichigo hadn't been kidding when he said that they would be out and about all day long.

From the moment she walked in, Ichigo had tasked her to a number of things: trivial little pursuits and task to do and errands to run while he made phone call after phone call in his office. Around noon, the two exited the building together and set out on an "adventure" -that's what Ichigo had called it- that seemed to _never _end. It was a banal, tedious, and exhausting venture; and, by what she _thought_ to be the end of their journey, Orihime was ready to kick her shoes off and call it a day. But even after all the meetings and scheduling and phone-conferences, they were still not done. Yes, Ichigo had informed her of the importance of the day and yes, he had told her how much would have to be done all within the limit of daytime hours, however he had not let her in on the little secrets of just how much energy all these tasks required and just how much she would be needed. _(She had also let him know that she would be leaving at her designated clock-out time, but Orihime highly doubted she would actually leave then. It had to do somewhat with that fact that she didn't like leaving the job with any work she'd been assigned incomplete or undone and somewhat due to the fact that Ichigo had stressed the importance of accomplishing their goals for the day; although, it also had to do with the fact that she actually liked spending time with him. The day had been busy, and extremely so, but they had enjoyed each other's company.)_ Given, of course, it wasn't the first time that Ichigo and Orihime had had a day as hectic as theirs had been, in fact they'd had worse, but back then they weren't as close -or flirtatious- as they were now. On days when they were extremely busy, when Orihime was first starting her actual job post-internship, Ichigo had been one hundred percent business-only-mode. Now he was more playful and open and Orihime humored herself into thinking that they were just _(finally)_ building a good, strong employer-employee relationship. _(In some way though, she was more like deluding herself rather than humoring.)_

Sitting in the passenger seat of Ichigo's sleek, white luxury car, Orihime idly scrolled though their agenda on her company-assigned iPad Mini, scheduling more meetings for the following week, and waited for them to reach their next destination point. Orihime was cut out of her musings when Ichigo asked what was next on their endless agenda. It was then that she realized that they were already parked outside of another enormous, colossal building. _(Boy, these business tycoons really did out do themselves –and each other- when it came to just about anything they did. It wasn't much in comparison to Ichigo's center of operations and how massive and elaborate it was; but it came pretty damn close.)_ Orihime never questioned Ichigo's choice to chaperone himself anywhere, since she thought that personal chauffeurs and such were overrated and needless – they were, to her, an honest waste of money and just a way to flaunt said money. In all honesty, Orihime thought it was rather respectable and humbling for Ichigo to drive himself around like a normal human being. That being said, he certainly did not drive like one. On the road, Ichigo was one thing: a speedy-crazy, reckless savage. And it was ten times worse considering the fact that the car he drove –a 2012 Aston Martin Virage- accelerated without hesitation. Most of the time she was terrified to get into the same vehicle as him, but most of the time, she had no other choice. _(Mainly because he was the one who signed her checks at the end of each week and she'd rather not lose the generous amount of pay she was receiving.) _

Ichigo cleared his throat.

Flushing a light shade of rose and gathering her thoughts, Orihime quickly responded, "After this meeting with Kuchiki-san, you have fittings with a tailor in the Ginza shopping and entertainment district. Then at 7:30, you have dinner reservations at Nihonryori RyuGin. We're in the heart of Minato now and to get from here to Ginza should take about 40 minutes what with traffic caused by rush hour, and that's if we leave when we're supposed to this time. But, travelling to from Ginza to RyuGin should be no problem if you take the expressway. It'll take roughly around 15 minutes, maybe 10 if you're lucky. 20 at most."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, most likely unpleased by the thought that traffic would slow him down, thanked Orihime nonetheless after that moment and flashed her one of his signature boyish smiles. The blush that dusted her cheeks was unbearably red, and Ichigo loved that. He loved messing with her, flirting with her, and doing anything just to see her all flustered and cute and whatnot. _(It meant he had some type of effect on her_.)

Orihime began to gather what she needed for this meeting when an idea struck Ichigo. He stepped out of the car and quickly locked the vehicle, walking around to the passenger's side. He heard Orihime's attempt to open the door and stifled a laugh. Leaning against the car in his neat and dapper Gucci two-button black suit, Ichigo repressed a chuckle as Orihime tapped on the glass and gave him an unamused look. Her version of a glare was enough to burst his bubble and Ichigo began laughing openly.

Unlocking the car with the push of a button, he opened her door with a mock bow before straightening up and offering her his hand to help her out of the car. '

The auburn-haired princess didn't find his joke at all humorous and glared –well, tried her best to- at him with everything she had.

"Are you just going to sit and there and stare at me, or would you like me to lock the car again and 'forget' you're inside of it?" Ichigo asked when she made no effort to move.

And that's all she needed to hear. Orihime knew better than to test that theory. _(Ichigo always, always did what he said he was going to do.)_

"Smart choice," he said as he helped her out of the car.

As soon as she was standing on the sidewalk, Ichigo boldly wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and began walking towards the entrance, locking the car behind him. Orihime gaped and floundered for something to say, anything to say, but was at a loss for words. How bold! How inappropriate! H-how – how very Ichigo-like!

"I'd close my mouth if I were you," he leaned down to whisper into her ear, making her mouth snap shut and face burn red. It was blazing, she was positive. "…Wouldn't want to catch flies."

Orihime felt as if everyone's eyes were on them as they walked up to the receptionist's desk in the lobby. After confirming their appointed meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki, the two walked onto an empty elevator, riding up to the man's office. As soon as they were inside, Orihime put as much distance between herself and Ichigo as possible.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she hissed, her heart-shaped face aflame.

"Oh lighten up, it was only an arm Orihime," Ichigo said coolly. "Certainly, nothing worth turning into a tomato for..."

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Later that evening, when they finally emerged Byakuya Kuchiki's building, and got in the car, Ichigo found that Orihime was still harboring some feelings towards his earlier actions. So after she put her seatbelt on, Ichigo leaned over towards her, invading her personal space, and put his charm and good looks to use. With one had on the wheel and the other innocently messing with her hair, he presented Orihime with a proposition.

"Say, to make up for my joke –which you didn't find funny- and my 'inappropriately' touching you…" he began. "…how about I treat you to dinner?"

She felt the heat beginning to creep onto her cheeks again, but held them at bay.

Snatching her hair back, she politely declined, "No, thank you. I'm perfectly fine with feeding myself this evening."

But Ichigo had something up his sleeve...

"Really? That's too bad…" Ichigo acted dejected. "Then what am I to do with a reservation for two?"

Orihime's jaw hit the ground.

"Yo- you didn't!?"

Ichigo started the car and smiled; and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't a heart-stopping one.

"But I did, and now you have to come with, otherwise it'll be a waste of money. And someone as frugal as you hates when money is wasted so it's a win/win situation…"

She couldn't believe that she had just been tricked into having dinner, after hours, with her incredibly handsome and impossibly sexy boss – alone! But Orihime, as she had been doing a lot lately, humored herself: it wasn't a date, she was saving money. It wasn't a date, she was saving money. It wasn't a date, she was saving money. It was a date, no it wasn't, but could be somehow, some way classified as one.

Orihime mentally sighed as they made their way to the tailor in Ginza; it was sure to be a long night.

"It'll be fun, Orihime. Scout's honor," Ichigo promised and she had to wonder, 'fun for whom'?

Oh, the things she had to put up with… They were just plain ole' unfathomable.

* * *

Theme: All work and some play.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! _(Review with suggestions, requests, praises, and/or constructive criticism -but no flames.)_

This chapter in particular is for the lovely **Renji4eva**, **Skylar Knightwalker**, and **Selene Moonchild**! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the PMs, kind reviews, and overall interest in my story. Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, favored, and followed as well. :)

And this is a survey question of sorts that I would really appreciate you guys taking a minute or two to answer: "Do any of you, the readers, like **Fate/Zero** –it is the prequel to **Fate/Stay Night**- or **Fate/Stay Night**? If so, would you guys like to read a collaboration fic. written between my sister, **Ichihime Kurosaki**, and I about it?"

If you don't know about the **Fate** franchise, I suggest getting into it, but be prepared for the life consuming-ness that comes with the **Fate** franchise and all other **TYPE-MOON** works. I suggest staying away from the **Tsukihime** franchise if you get into the **Fate** series, but if you really want to, then go right ahead and dive into **Tsukihime** as well. I'd start with **Fate/Zero** even the though its sequel, **Fate/Stay Night** was released prior to it. _(**Fate/Zero** is amazing. I watched the first season in one day and the second spread out over a week. I loved the anime and manga and I'm reading the light novels now. The best part of **Fate/Zero** is that they're all adults, NOT TEENS. If you want to talk about **Fate/Zero **or have any questions, I am totally game. Btw, Kiritsugu and Irisviel FTW!)_ And if you don't know who my sister is, a.k.a. **Ichihime Kurosaki**, search for her. She's an amazing author. I'd suggest reading some of her latest stuff like **Mafia Monster** and **More Than Friends**.

Until the next update,

Anonymous


End file.
